startrekandromedafandomcom-20200214-history
Layout
01 * Main Bridge * Captain's Office * First Officer's Office * Bridge Lounge 02 * Science Conference Room * Bridge Officers Briefing Room * Diplomatic Conference Hall * Chief Science Officer's Office * Science Labs 1-5 03 * Simulator Systems * Cybernetics * Computer Labs * Computer Cores Start Here * Phaser Batteries and Secondary Fire Control * Fusion Power Generators 1-3 04 * Transporter Rooms 1-5 * Environmental Control I * Astrionics Labs 1-3 * Astrometrics Lab 05 * Sickbay ** Sickbay occupies the entirety of Deck 5, and is more like a hospital than the small accommodations afforded on most spacecraft. * Intensive Care Units ** General ** Surgical ** Neurological ** Cardiac ** Biomechanical * Surgery Theaters * Biological Hazard Containment * Doctor's Offices * Maternity Ward * Medical Conference Rooms * Replimat * Ship's Counselor's Office * Chief Medical Officer's Office 06 * Cargo Bays 1 and 2 Open Areas * Holodecks 1 and 2 * Life Support I * Shield Control I 07 * Cargo Bays 1 and 2 Floors * Emergency Transporter Rooms 1 and 2 * Computer Cores End Here 08 Uptown * All quarters * Promenade facilities * Guest accommodations * "Glass Floor" lounge ** The "Glass Floor" is named after its most striking feature. The largest recreational area on the spacecraft, it sits against the bottom of Deck 8 near the connecting dorsal. Its floor is comprised of two shields 'sandwiched' between three layers of transparent aluminum. Solid or semitransparent textures as well as extra information on spatial phenomenon can be holographically projected inside the floor. 09 * Top half of connecting hull * Cargo Bay 3 and Cargo Transporters * Workbee Operations ** Workbee Operations stores thirty Workbees, numbers B-1 through B-30, and enough supplies to replace them all. 10 * Bottom half of connecting hull * Damage Control I * Shield Control II 11 * Flight Operations * Hangar Deck 2 ** Contains Type-16 shuttlepods as follows: *** NX-2401/01 *** NX-2401/02 *** NX-2401/03 *** NX-2401/04 *** NX-2401/05 *** NX-2401/06 *** NX-2401/07 *** NX-2401/08 *** NX-2401/09 *** NX-2401/10 ** Contains Type-18 shuttlepods as follows: *** NX-2401/M1 Conway *** NX-2401/M2 Hathcock *** NX-2401/M3 Kelley *** NX-2401/M4 Gale *** NX-2401/M5 Wharton * Deuterium Storage * Machine Shops I * Primary Maintenance Support Center * M/ARA 0 Starts Here 12 * Main Engineering Starts Here * Primary Systems Support * Secondary Spacecraft Maintenance and Repair Bays * Machine Shops II * M/ARA 1 Starts Here 13 * Main Engineering catwalks, open area with Decks 14 and 15 * Main Deflector * Deflector Control Room * Auxiliary Systems * Emergency Batteries * Fusion Power Generators 4-6 * Aft Phaser and Torpedo Weapon Control * Torpedo Launchers 1 and 2 * Computer Core Begins Here 14 * Matter/Antimatter Reaction Chambers 0 and 1 * Main Engineering catwalks, open area with Decks 13 through 15 * Metastable Einstein Rosen Bridge Generation Engine Core * MERGE Engineering * Cloaking Device Installation Point * Engineering Section Computer Core Workroom * Hangar Deck 1, Open Area with Decks 15 through 16 15 * Main Engineering primary workspace floor, open area with Decks 13 and 14 * Chief Engineer's Office, Quarters and Regeneration Support Systems * Stellar Cartography * Engineering Section Impulse Engine Control and Support Center * Communications Labs 1 and 2 * Computer Core Ends Here * Hangar Deck 1, Open Area with Decks 14 and 16 * Hangar Deck 1 Control Room, "Heisenberg Tower" * Chief of Transport Operations' Office 16 * Main Engineering Ends Here * Recreation Deck * Zero-G Gymnasium * Primary and Emergency Deflector Dish Graviton Polarity Generators * Subspace field distortion generators * M/ARA 1 Ends Here * Hangar Deck 1, Open Area with Decks 14 and 15 ** Contains Type-6 II shuttlecraft as follows: *** NX-2401/11 Bagge *** NX-2401/12 Fano *** NX-2401/13 Houston *** NX-2401/14 Mulliken *** NX-2401/15 Placzek *** NX-2401/16 Slater *** NX-2401/17 van Vleck 17 * Antideuterium Storage * Multipurpose Laboratories * Emergency Transporter Rooms 3-4 * Waste Recycling * Environmental Control * Emergency Batteries * Brig * Chief Security Officer's Office * M/ARA 0 Ends Here * Hangar Deck 1 Machine Shops and Repair Bay ** Contains Danube II-class Runabout as follows: *** USS Allegheny NCC-7900 *** Spare Command Pod modules (3) *** Spare Warp Core and Structural Spines (3) *** Spare Impulse Wings (3 port, 3 starboard) *** Spare Aft Compartment Pods (3) *** Spare Warp Nacelles (6) *** Science Modules (4) *** Crew Quarters Modules (2) *** Quantum Torpedo Bays (2) *** Quantum Torpedo Magazines (2) *** Cargo Bays (2) *** Reactant Tank Modules (4) 18 * Tractor Beam Generators * Fore and Aft Tractor Beam Projectors * Landing Gear and Gravity Well Support Systems